Un vistazo al pasado
by veronik
Summary: Una muy Breve historia. Harry tiene 15 y derrepente siente curiosidad por la vida d uno de los fundadores de su colegio. Investiga y descubre algo impresionante. Conocerá un secreto mas q esconde Hogwarts, y esto lo marcará para siempre.COMPLETO
1. clase de historia

Hola d nuevo! Esta es una muuuuy corta historia q escribi pa un concurso, entonces decidi publicarla! A vr diganme cuando la termine si quieren q la siga, x q ahÃ­ la deje, ire poniendo d poco en poco, aun q dudo q sea mas d 4 capitulos.  
  
dejen sus reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry corrÃ­a en el corredor, iba a llegar tarde a su clase.  
  
-SeÃ±or Potter lleva 20 minutos de retraso. Pase, pero la prÃ³xima vez no lo dejarÃ© entrar. Que no se repita. - dijo el profesor Binns.  
  
-Si profesor, no se preocupe - contestÃ³ Harry bastante aliviado.  
  
  
  
Fue y se sentÃ³ en su sitio, al lado estaba Ron y junto a Ã©l, Hermione. Hermione y Ron habÃ­an sido novios desde ese aÃ±o, pero Harry aÃºn no conseguÃ­a averiguar cÃ³mo habÃ­a pasado todo y desde cuando. Y creÃ­a que nunca lo sabrÃ­a.  
  
  
  
-Â¿Harry, por quÃ© te tardaste tanto? - preguntÃ³ Hermione.  
  
- Si Harry, Ã­bamos juntos y de repente no te vimos al llegar a clase. Â¿QuÃ© pasÃ³?- Ron tambiÃ©n preguntÃ³ preocupado.  
  
-Lo digo en tres palabras: George y Fred. Â¡Me tienen harto desde que me eligieron capitÃ¡n! Gracias a ellos este aÃ±o he recibido cada detenciÃ³n, y cada una peor que la anterior. A veces me arrepiento de haber aceptado el cargo. Â¡A Oliver esto nunca le pasaba!  
  
- Jejejeje. Vaya que sÃ­ te tienen harto Harry. Recuerda que a Oliver no le pasaba esto por que Ã©l era el que daba las ideas y perseguÃ­a a los jugadores antes de los partidos. - contestÃ³ Ron.  
  
- Pero Harry, diles que te dejen en paz. - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Â¡Ja! Â¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Como no. Mas de un millÃ³n de veces, sÃ³lo que ellos son muy ...........traviesos - al decir esto Harry tenia un tono algo molesto.  
  
- Si, verdad. A cuantas clases te han hecho llegar tarde.- Dijo Ron en tono de risa.  
  
- SeÃ±or Potter le ruego que preste atenciÃ³n a mi clase. Y nunca me espere esto de usted seÃ±orita Granger. - dijo el profesor Binns.  
  
- Eeee.... disculpe profesor. Trataba de ponerme al dÃ­a en la clase. - dijo Harry- Y Hermione me explicaba de lo que hablÃ¡bamos de....  
  
- Si profesor, le decÃ­a que hablÃ¡bamos de los fundadores del colegio, por el aniversario de la fundaciÃ³n. â€" Hermione sacÃ³ a Harry del problema al decir esto.  
  
- Â¡Ah! Entonces seguirÃ© con a clase, presten atenciÃ³n. - dijo el profesor Binns, entusiasmado (Â¿cÃ³mo?).  
  
  
  
Por alguna extraÃ±a razÃ³n Harry decidiÃ³ PRESTAR atenciÃ³n a la clase. Le llamaba demasiado la atenciÃ³n acerca de los fundadores, pero en especial el fundador de su casa, Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Recordaba cuando en su segundo aÃ±o en Hogwarts Ã©l, en la cÃ¡mara secreta, habÃ­a sacado del sombrero seleccionador la espada de Gryffindor, y habÃ­a luchado contra el basÃ­lico con ella. PrestÃ³ tanta atenciÃ³n que hasta preguntÃ³ en clase. Fue porque el profesor mencionÃ³ algo que Ã©l no sabÃ­a, dijo que cada uno de los fundadores se marcÃ³ con algo claramente y que habÃ­a un recuerdo permanente de cada uno de ellos; podrÃ­a ser un cuadro, un pasadizo, habitaciÃ³n, cÃ¡maras, y despuÃ©s tambiÃ©n dijo que el cuerpo de ninguno de los fundadores habÃ­a sido encontrado, ni que se hubiera sabido de su muerte. Pero que todo era muy impreciso pues fue hace mÃ¡s de mil aÃ±os. Harry preguntÃ³ algo que llamÃ³ la atenciÃ³n del profesor Binns (recuerden que nadie pregunta en clase). PreguntÃ³ si sabÃ­a dÃ³nde estaba ese algo de Godric Gryffindor, pues el de Salazar ya sabÃ­a su ubicaciÃ³n y los otros no le llamaban la atenciÃ³n. Entonces el profesor le dijo que era sÃ³lo una leyenda y, por lo tanto, si fuera real Ã©l no lo sabrÃ­a. Al terminar la clase, Harry le preguntÃ³ a Hermione acerca de su duda, pero ella, aunque se habÃ­a leÃ­do la historia de Hogwarts mÃ¡s que nadie en el colegio, no supo contestarle y decidiÃ³ ir el dÃ­a siguiente, viernes, a investigar. Les contÃ³ a sus amigos su idea pero ellos no se emocionaban.  
  
-Â¿Quieren ayudarme o no?- dijo frustrado Harry - Puedo hacerlo solo. 


	2. a la biblioteca

DespuÃ©s de mucho recien pongo. Espero q lo disfruten. Gracias a los q pusieron un review.  
  
Disclaimer: Si HP me perteneciera no estaria escribiendo fanfiction. Y serÃ­a rubia, millonaria y estarÃ­a casada. Por eso solo tomo prestados a los personajes.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
-Â¿Quieren ayudarme o no?- dijo frustrado Harry - Puedo hacerlo solo.  
  
- Harry claro que te acompaÃ±amos. Â¿Por quÃ© no habrÃ­amos de hacerlo? - contestÃ³ Hermione - Â¡Ah! Pero creo que Ron no puede.  
  
- Claro que si puedo â€" Ron vio que Hermione le hacÃ­a un gesto muy extraÃ±o, que le recordaba a Snape y recordÃ³ â€" Lo siento Harry, Hermione tiene razÃ³n, tengo detenciÃ³n con Snape. OjalÃ¡ y no fuera asÃ­.  
  
- Â¿Si? Y porquÃ© la detenciÃ³n, Â¿ah? - Harry se riÃ³ un poco - Â¿CuÃ¡ndo fue eso?  
  
- Eh. Bueno, fue el viernes pasado. TÃº estabas con la profesora McGonagall y por eso no te enteraste. -Ron puso una cara molesta  
  
- Le dije unas cuantas verdades a Malfoy y Snape, por suerte, no bajÃ³ puntos, Dumbledore entrÃ³ a la clase, pero sÃ­ me dio una detenciÃ³n. Â¡Ese maldito!  
  
Hermione y Harry entraron en carcajada poniendo a Ron rojo pero luego este se uniÃ³ a la risa.  
  
- Bueno, no importa que no estÃ©s. Por suerte la experta en buscar libros me acompaÃ±arÃ¡. Y si termina temprano tu detenciÃ³n vienes a la biblioteca, Â¿no?- Harry al decir esto notÃ³ una extraÃ±a mueca en Ron.  
  
- Â¡Ah! Gracias, no importo. Mentira. Claro que si termina temprano, aunque lo veo imposible, vengo a acompaÃ±arlos.  
  
- Oigan chicos hablamos de esto en el almuerzo. La profesora McGonagall los estÃ¡ mirando. Ya comenzÃ³ la clase de transformaciones. - Hermione se volteÃ³ y Ron y Harry dejaron de hablar y esperaron hasta el almuerzo pues era tema nuevo.  
  
*******  
  
LlegÃ³ el viernes y en la tarde, despuÃ©s de clases y de hacer unos cuantos deberes, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Se pusieron a buscar y buscar y buscar, no encontraban lo que Harry estaba buscando, encontraron informaciÃ³n sobre cada otro rincÃ³n del colegio menos de lo que estaban buscando. Harry se estaba empezando a desesperar y a Hermione la lista de los posibles libros en los que encontrarÃ­an lo que necesitaban se le empezaba a acortar, y al final estaban los menos probables. Faltaba menos de una hora para que cerraran la biblioteca y no lo encontraban. Acababa de llegar Ron, aunque no lo podÃ­an creer el castigo de Snape no habÃ­a sido muy largo, pero segÃºn Ron fue repugnante, tanto que no querÃ­a contarlo. Ron los ayudÃ³ a buscar, pero seguÃ­an en las mismas. En eso Harry viÃ³ un extraÃ±o libro, uno con pasta como de oro que no habÃ­a visto antes. Hermione ni siquiera sabÃ­a que ese libro existiera y Ron se limitaba a preguntar quÃ© libro era. Harry se acercÃ³ y lo agarrÃ³. En la tapa habÃ­a un inscripciÃ³n en algÃºn idioma que se parecÃ­a al latÃ­n, pero no lo era y ni siquiera Hermione logrÃ³ traducirlo con su hechizo traductor. Sin darle importancia abrieron la primera pagina. El libro parecÃ­a tener mas de 300 aÃ±os sin abrir y las letras, aunque estaban en inglÃ©s, se veÃ­an antiguas y algunas palabras ya no se usaban. Empezaron a leerlo y al sacar cuentas de las fechas se dieron cuenta de que el libro no podrÃ­a tener menos de mil aÃ±os. Hablaba de la fundaciÃ³n del colegio, de los fundadores, habÃ­an fotos de los primeros profesores y de repente el libro cayÃ³ al suelo a los pies de Harry y se abriÃ³ en una pÃ¡gina. Era Godric Gryffindor, el fundador de su casa. Harry tomÃ³ el libro y empezÃ³ a leer. El libro decÃ­a muchas cosas que Harry ya sabia de Ã©l y del castillo y otras que ignoraba. DecÃ­a cÃ³mo era la personalidad de Godric y cÃ³mo elegÃ­a a los alumnos de su casa, decÃ­a que nunca quiso decir cuÃ¡l era su lugar secreto en el castillo y que sÃ³lo un verdadero Gryffindor lo encontrarÃ­a; cosas asÃ­ y leyendas del lugar, y mÃ¡s y mÃ¡s de los fundadores y terminaba en Dumbledore el libro, aunque eso era imposible (estamos hablando de un mundo mÃ¡gico, TODO es posible) y habÃ­an muchas mas hojas escritas con tinta invisible que con ningÃºn hechizo se lograban ver. La nueva bibliotecaria, al darse cuenta de que ellos seguÃ­an en la biblioteca, los mandÃ³ a irse a sus casas y amenazÃ³ con bajarles puntos. Tampoco quiso dejar que se llevaran el libro. Entonces, sin nada que protestar, se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Es una lÃ¡stima que no hayamos podido leer mÃ¡s, Â¿no creen? - dijo Hermione - Aunque yo sea prefecta, tengo que reconocer que esa mujer es Â¡INSOPORTABLE! - Ron y Harry estallaron en una carcajada.  
  
-Nunca pensÃ© oÃ­rte decir eso, bueno claro, menos de Snape, y eso. -dijo Harry aÃºn riÃ©ndose - Creo que Ron piensa lo mismo - Ron se habÃ­a puesto rojo de tanto reÃ­rse, y no paraba.  
  
- Â¡Ja ja ja! QuÃ© gracioso. â€" dijo Hermione con tono sarcÃ¡stico y mirÃ³ su reloj â€" Oigan, tenemos que irnos rÃ¡pido, ya es muy tarde.  
  
- SÃ­, creo que tienes razÃ³n. Â¡VÃ¡monos! - dijo Ron recuperÃ¡ndose de la carcajada. Se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron esperaron a que Hermione terminara su ronda con una partida de ajedrez para hablar los tres juntos de lo que habÃ­an investigado. Como era costumbre, Ron venciÃ³ a Harry. Cuando Hermione llegÃ³ se pusieron a hablar hasta que vio su reloj y los mandÃ³ a dormir y ella se fue a descansar. 


	3. salida nocturna

Gracias a los q pusieron un review, y tb a los que leyeron.  
  
Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a Lissy, una gran amiga y fiel compañera, además d una gran persona para discutir fics. Espero q t guste, al fin lo puse. Gracias x tu apoyo siempre :)  
  
Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, y si me perteneciera no lo publicaría en Fanfiction.net, pues como ven, el nombre de la pagina lo dice, esto es FAN FICTION.  
  
Dejen un review!!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Harry y Ron esperaron a que Hermione terminara su ronda con una partida de ajedrez para hablar los tres juntos de lo que habían investigado. Como era costumbre, Ron venció a Harry. Cuando Hermione llegó se pusieron a hablar hasta que vio su reloj y los mandó a dormir y ella se fue a descansar.  
  
Harry no podía dormir, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera agarrar su capa y su varita, claro que sin olvidarse del mapa del merodeador e ir a investigar donde estaba el lugar de Gryffindor. Era tal la desesperación que sin importarle nada lo hizo, bajó las escaleras de su dormitorio y salió por el cuadro. Empezó a pasear por todo el colegio, llegó a lugares en los que nunca había estado, se perdió varias veces, pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, estaba exhausto y era demasiado tarde, vio un cuadro que nunca había visto en un pasillo que jamás había encontrado. Recordó cuando Dumbledore le contó que había habitaciones que desaparecían y solo volvían a aparecer en ciertos momentos o con claves, y además Hogwarts era un lugar mágico, así que podría pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Entró en el pasillo. Se fijó en el mapa y había algo extraño que decía : Sólo un verdadero Gryffindor pudo haber encontrado esta entrada, sólo uno de nosotros pudo, pero no lo pudo contar a nadie. Sólo la encontré yo, Cornamenta, no puedo decirte la forma de entrar, pero, si puedes entrar en realidad, será por una sola razón que adentro descubrirás.  
  
Esto impactó realmente a Harry, su papá había logrado entrar. Pero la gran pregunta era..... ¿Cómo? Harry estaba parado al frente del cuadro de Godric, pero en ese pasillo habían muchos más. Eran cuadros de los más ilustres de Gryffindor. Caminó hasta un poco lejos y vio el cuadro de Dumbledore, mas allá el de su padre y, por último, el suyo. Esto lo impactó mucho, pero se alejó más y vio que habían cuadros puestos hasta el infinito, aún vacíos.  
  
Completamente extrañado y desubicado regresó a donde iniciaba el corredor. Miró al cuadro de Godric, vio algo extraño, el fundador le sonreía y de repente en el cuadro apareció un remolino como uncamino. Harry sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó el cuadro. Se estaba mareando adentro y cerró los ojos, por alguna razón esto le recordaba a los polvos flu. En eso Harry abre los ojos, y ya no se encontraba en el remolino. Estaba en una hermosa sala, parecida a la oficina de Dumbledore, sólo que más grande y no era circular, había un cuadro del escudo de Gryffindor y al lado una pintura del fundador. En lo único que Harry pudo pensar fue: "Lo encontré, este es el lugar de Gryffindor." Vio una sombra al otro lado de la sala y se acercó.  
  
- ¿Quien esta ahí?- preguntó Harry. - Te he estado esperando Harry. - dijo en un tono suave el hombre, salió a la luz y Harry pudo ver su rostro.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Deja tu review en el botoncito d  
  
aca abajo Gracias. 


	4. conversacion I

Sorry de nuevo x la demora pero el cole no deja! Con las justas y puedo leer Fics.  
  
Al fin Sali d vacas!!! YAY!! :D  
  
Gracias a los q pusieron un review, y tb a los que leyeron.  
  
Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, *sniff* Lo reconozco! Los personajes son d JK Rowling pero la trama d la historia es mia, asÃ­ como la personalidad de algunos personajes. Recuerden q esto es FAN FICTION x lo tanto esta cosa esta x gusto.  
  
Gracias x sus reviews a:  
  
Diel, Keity Potter, Lissy , Fuensanta , Polgara , LucÃ­a y Lucy Potter  
  
LucÃ­a : Sorry x dejarlo ahÃ­ pero era el mejor lugar para acabar el capÃ­tulo.  
  
Espero q este cap este mas largo.  
  
Dejen un review!! :)  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
- Â¿Quien esta ahÃ­?- preguntÃ³ Harry. - Te he estado esperando Harry. - dijo en un tono suave el hombre, saliÃ³ a la luz y Harry pudo ver su rostro. Era Godric Gryffindor, no parecÃ­a tener mas de cuarenta aÃ±os y llevaba una tÃºnica color escarlata y un sombrero a juego que permitÃ­a que se viera su negro corto cabello.  
  
- Â¿Te asustÃ©? Â¿CreÃ­as que era Salazar o ... Voldemort?  
  
- No, claro que no pensÃ© eso. TÃº eres Godric Gryffindor, Â¿no?  
  
- SÃ­, soy yo. Eres uno de los Ãºnicos que han encontrado mi lugar, en mÃ¡s de mil aÃ±os creo que sÃ³lo han sido... a ver... saco la cuenta... diez, incluido tu padre. Â¡Vaya muchacho! Desde acÃ¡ me entero de todo, y no sabes lo traviesos que eran tu padre y Sirius, aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo. Me refiero a Sirius, tu padre me contÃ³ de Ã©l. Y los Weasley, ese espÃ­ritu, para ser franco me recuerdan a mÃ­ mismo de chico.  
  
- A usted.... Â¿George y Fred? No... Â¿Entonces lo sabe todo? Â¿Sabe de la inocencia de Sirius, y de ......... de verdad esta enterado de todo? - dijo Harry con tono incrÃ©dulo - Â¿CÃ³mo asÃ­?  
  
- Bueno Harry, eso es muy complicado, ni a tu padre se lo expliquÃ©, pero sÃ­ sÃ© todo lo que pasa en el castillo y leo los periÃ³dicos actuales. Mira Ã©ste, es de hoy. - dijo mostrÃ¡ndole un periÃ³dico, era El Profeta. - Â¿Ves?  
  
- Â¡Vaya! Ahora si le creo.  
  
- Por favor Harry, hÃ¡blame de tÃº. No soporto la formalidades, me recuerdan a Rowena.  
  
- Bueno, Â¿estÃ¡ bien Godric?  
  
- Gracias Harry, ahora creo que debes tener muchas preguntas.  
  
- Bueno sÃ­, pero lo que mÃ¡s me gustarÃ­a saber es acerca de ti. Â¿CÃ³mo llegaste a parar aquÃ­?  
  
- Bueno, es bastante complicado, pero bueno....... Como tÃº sabes, Helga, Rowena, Salazar y yo fundamos Howgarts, hace mÃ¡s de mil aÃ±os. Antes de fundar el colegio yo conocÃ­a a Helga y ella me presentÃ³ a Rowena, y conocÃ­ a Salazar en.... Â¡Ah! Para ser franco no me acuerdo, fue hace tanto. Bueno, como en esa Ã©poca los magos eran muy escasos sÃ³lo habÃ­a tres escuelas de magia en el mundo, una en Europa, otra en Asia y, aunque te parezca sorprendente, en AmÃ©rica tambiÃ©n. La Europea era la mÃ¡s pequeÃ±a, la de Asia era la mejor de todas y la de AmÃ©rica se centraba mucho en el culto a varios dioses, no me acuerdo bien en quÃ© parte estaba ubicada. El colegio europeo estaba cayendo y se necesitaba otro con urgencia. A Helga la mandaron de directora del colegio, pero luego, en una reuniÃ³n en el castillo de Salazar (para ese entonces los cuatro Ã©ramos muy unidos, Salazar era mi mejor amigo y yo el suyo), Rowena sugiriÃ³ que nosotros cuatro hagamos un colegio, pero que fuera diferente a los demÃ¡s. Esos tres colegios de la Ã©poca eran sÃ³lo para magos importantes, y no todos eran educados. Generalmente eran llamados sacerdotes por los muggles, pero en realidad eran magos. Esa noche prometimos cumplir ese ideal. Yo habrÃ© tenido no mÃ¡s de veintiÃºn aÃ±os y los demÃ¡s tambiÃ©n, Ã©ramos jÃ³venes e inexpertos, pero considerÃ¡bamos esto algo de suma importancia y lo tomamos seriamente. Helga dejÃ³ su trabajo como directora y se lo dio a otro mago que llevÃ³ el colegio a su destrucciÃ³n. Primero decidimos el continente donde iba a estar el colegio, el paÃ­s y despuÃ©s vino lo mÃ¡s difÃ­cil, el terreno. Buscamos mucho tiempo un lugar poco concurrido por los muggles y encontramos este lugar. Lo primero que hicimos fue llenar el lugar de hechizos contra toda clase de cosas, hasta contra los magos. Mientras tanto, fuimos diseÃ±ando el colegio y dividiÃ©ndonos las asignaturas que habÃ­amos decidido, pues las considerÃ¡bamos importantes. No entrarÃ© en detalles de cuÃ¡les eran pues es bastante antiguo y complicado. Cuando terminamos de construirlo con piedra, nos dimos cuenta de que le faltaba algo. El castillo no tenÃ­a nada mÃ¡gico, por eso le quitamos el hechizo protector y sÃ³lo dejamos el de muggles y magos. Pasamos cinco aÃ±os dando la completa estructura al castillo. Antes era mucho mÃ¡s pequeÃ±o y diferente, habÃ­a menos salones y tuve que insistir bastante para que Salazar accediera a tener un bosque. Al final reciÃ©n se enterÃ³ de que estaba lleno de criaturas mÃ¡gicas y se enojÃ³ bastante conmigo. Hicimos las casas, elegimos el escudo y arreglamos todo lo que ahora se usa como parte del colegio, excepto las clases. Otra cosa difÃ­cil fue la elecciÃ³n de los alumnos, asÃ­ que creamos radares de magia para saber quiÃ©n era una persona mÃ¡gica. Nos pasÃ¡bamos todos los veranos haciendo eso y luego mandÃ¡bamos lechuzas, por suerte todos venÃ­amos de familias adineradas y puras. Salazar no querÃ­a que hubiera estudiantes de descendencia muggle pero al final accediÃ³, aunque se molestÃ³ bastante. En ese tiempo yo era feliz, era maestro, el castillo estaba lleno de alumnos que deseaban ser excelentes magos y, aunque yo era siempre el que tenÃ­a las clases mÃ¡s revoltosas, siempre era el profesor mÃ¡s querido, y Salazar el mÃ¡s odiado. Otra cosa que un problema fue la elecciÃ³n de personalidad. Con una idea mÃ­a complementada por Salazar, Rowena hizo el sombrero. Pasaron los aÃ±os, el colegio cumpliÃ³ diez aÃ±os y celebramos su aniversario. Un dÃ­a de verano encontrÃ© a Jeremy, uno de nuestros antiguos alumnos, paseando por los campos. Al parecer no habÃ­a conseguido trabajo y yo le ofrecÃ­ un puesto en el colegio. Ã‰l, sin poder creerlo, acepto. Salazar se molestÃ³ mÃ¡s conmigo, pero las chicas creyeron que era una idea estupenda y ellas tambiÃ©n contrataron a jÃ³venes para ser profesores. Al final, Salazar tuvo que acceder y tambiÃ©n contratÃ³. Al comienzo no habÃ­a sueldo pues todos Ã©ramos como una gran familia, la verdad no recuerdo cuando comenzaron los sueldos.  
  
- Mientras Godric iba contando, Harry escuchaba atento.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Deja tu review en el botoncito d  
  
aca abajo Gracias. 


	5. conversacion II

Sorry de nuevo x la demora. Ya salí de vacas largas (las d 2 semanas q tenemos aquí) 

Gracias a los q pusieron un review, y tb a los que leyeron. 

  
Disclaimer:  Esto esta pa llenar espacio noma. No me van a demandar ni nada, 1- no tengo plata suficiente como q valga la pena. 2- Sería injusto q me demanden  a mi y no a los demás y si demandan a todos, pues, nunca acabarían los juicios y 3- x q esto es FAN FICTION! Ya, lo aclaré.

Diel: Si t das cuenta Sirius no era tan gran cosa. Gran merodeador y todo eso, pero el que resaltaba más que nada era James (x eso mismo él es Prefecto y Premio Anual) y x ahí q otras cosas se van a explicar… 

Disfruten el Cap! 

El próximo cap es el último, ahí me dicen si quieren q lo siga o no.   
  


Dejen un review!! :) 

 _________________________________________________________

- Mientras Godric iba contando, Harry escuchaba atento. – Bueno, entonces al final había un profesor para cada curso y sólo cargábamos con un curso cada uno. Yo decidí hacer en el colegio algo que sólo un verdadero Gryffindor pudiera encontrar, y que sólo apareciera en cierta hora de la noche y en cierto lugar. Salazar hizo una cámara en donde guardaba un basílico.Bueno, no creas que yo no tengo una mascota. Fawkees es el hijo de mi fénix, como otros que están repartidos por toda Europa. Yo al comienzo tenía dos aves fénix, una hembra y un macho, Solis y Solum, que son palabras en latín que significan sol y día, sol la hembra y día el macho. Solum era mi fiel acompañante, en cambio Solis siempre se iba. Pocas veces estaba junto a Solum, pero siempre estaba para alguna fecha importante o cuando yo la llamaba. De adulto me fui una vez a lo que es ahora Africa y me traje un león mágico, y a éste lo puse de signo de la casa, pues eran ya dos aves y el fénix muestra menos fiereza, pero aun así yo adoraba a Solum, Gryco y a Solis. Por mis dos aves fue que elegí los colores. Bueno, pasaron los años y todo seguía como de costumbre, hasta que Salazar se enteró de que Rowena y yo nos amábamos. Bueno, en realidad nos vio besándonos. No sé qué le habrá pasado, creo que él la amaba. La cosa es que ese día llegó a su límite y se fue del colegio, dejándonos solos a los tres y nunca volvió a aparecer. Dicen que al final se volvió malo pero no sé, desde ese día que no le hablo y que dejamos de ser amigos. Creo que fue una mezcla de todo, fue mi culpa en realidad que se fuera, pero no pude hacer nada. Al poco tiempo rompí mi relación con Rowena, porque estaba muy dolido y porque ya no la amaba, además fue un amor de jóvenes. Rowena, por el dolor, dejó el castillo y luego regresó y murió acá. Yo era muy aventurero y para ese entonces ya me iba a volver viejo. Decidí irme por un tiempo del colegio, le deje a cargo todo a Helga y encontré sustituto para profesor de mi asignatura. Viaje alrededor de América, a Australia, Africa otra vez, fui invitado especial durante un año en el colegio Asiático, y luego volvía a Europa donde me decidí a vivir como muggle. Por si había algún mago que me pudiera reconocer me cambié de apellido, me puse de nombre Patrick Potter. Al poco tiempo de haberme instalado como muggle conocí a una hermosísima mujer, su nombre era Antoniette de la Masuan D' Cartigio. Era de ascendencia francesa, italiana y española, la mujer más hermosa que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. Sólo había un gran problema, ella era muggle y yo un mago que no podía creer haber pasado tres meses sin haber hecho magia al frente de muggles. No me pude resistir y logré arreglar una cita con ella. Sus padres no querían al comienzo pues el apellido Potter no les inspiraba confianza y yo no les iba a decir la verdad. Al final, no se como, creo que con magia, los logré convencer y salí con Antoniette. Al comienzo ella estaba muy callada pues habíamos ido a cenar al campo con su nodriza y toda la cosa de típica dama. Yo quería hablarle y conocerla mejor, pero me di cuenta de que ella parecía estar bajo un Imperius. Luego me di cuenta de que era su educación. Entonces se me ocurrió un plan. Le dije a Anto para enseñarle unas flores que sólo crecían en cierto lugar y toda clase de cosas sobre ella. Desde luego era una flor mágica, poco conocida por muggles, y ella, sorprendida, accedió. La nodriza iba a acompañarnos pero yo le dije: "Esta flor se estropeará si ella no va sola. Por favor, deje a la dama ver cuan bella es esta flor. Prometo no demorar mucho y regresarla sana, además está a poca distancia. Espero que haya aceptado." Felizmente accedió, porque sino le hubiera mandado un hechizo y ahí si el fin. Llevé a Anto a una cueva que le pareció muy extraña. Seguía muy callada, hasta que llegamos. La flor de fuego sagrada, claro que le dije a Anto que se llamaba calor. Ella, sorprendida y emocionada, la tocó. Uno de los pétalos de esta flor que parecía de fuego se desprendió y al caer se volvió ceniza y en donde cayó creció una planta más pequeña. Antoniette volteó y me pregunto por qué había pasado tal maravilla. Yo le dije que eso pasaba cuando una persona llena de esperanza y amor la tocaba. Sin que ella se diera cuenta la besé, fue el beso mas dulce, hermoso y puro, un beso que le robé de los labios. Ella no se quedó boquiabierta, sino que me contestó. Nos besamos hasta que le dije que la amaba y ella me dijo que me amaba también. Le corté un pedazo de la nueva planta y la envolví en mi pañuelo de seda del color de mi traje y se lo entregué. Le dije que representaba el amor naciente y una bellísima lagrima de alegría salió de su rostro. Regresamos después de 45 minutos y la nodriza estaba desesperada. Le preguntó a Antoniette qué llevaba en manos y ella, sin mostrárselo, le dijo que era el más bello regalo del universo. Se fueron, pero yo le prometí ir a buscarla para pedir su mano en matrimonio. Fui, pero sus padres no quisieron, pues ya era la prometida de un marqués. Entonces yo le mandé una lechuza (sé que no debí usar el correo mago pero no me le podía acercar) con un mensaje y un pétalo de la flor que ella adoró. En la carta le decía cuál era la situación y le pedía que con esa misma lechuza me mandara su respuesta, si deseaba quedarse y casarse con el marqués o si prefería venir conmigo y huir para siempre de sus padres. Esperaba ansioso la respuesta. Cuando la lechuza regresó ella me había escrito diciendo que prefería morir a casarse con ese marqués al que odiaba y que si era necesario escapar para estar juntos, lo haría. Continuamos mandándonos la lechuza. El día del compromiso de ella con el marqués, según el plan, ella se fue a los campos sin que lo notaran y ahí me encontró. Yo la llevé dormida a mi palacio y tuve que contarle que era un mago. Ella lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa. Nos casamos en una capilla y luego de unos meses tuvimos a nuestro primer y único hijo, Andrew. Cuando Andrew tenía ocho años había una enfermedad que no le afectaba a los magos, pero sí a los muggles, y más si no se detectaba a tiempo. A Antoniette nunca la vimos con los síntomas hasta que un día, regresando del campo, se desmayó y un médico muggle nos dijo que nada podíamos hacer para curarla, que ni con magia se podría y que era cuestión de horas su muerte. Yo no le creí e intente darle todas la pociones medicinales que conocía, pero nada la salvó. A las tres semanas, murió. Pasó un año y yo seguía con la misma depresión. Andrew ya tenía casi diez años y yo no estaba siendo un buen padre. Un día en la tarde decidí salir a dar un paseo por los campos de mi pequeño castillo, y ese día cambie para siempre. En medio de mi jardín estaba la flor de mi amada. Era demasiado extraño pues esa flor sólo crecía cuando habían aves fénix viviendo cerca y las mías se habían quedado en el colegio. En eso creí oír el canto de Antoniette, pero eran mis dos aves leales. Me alegre tanto de verlas que me olvide del dolor y recordé lo feliz que era ella, desde ese momento no volví a llorar por su muerte. Andrew, al ver a Solis y Solum se quedó completamente sorprendido. Él había sido educado al estilo muggle y por eso no sabía nada de su verdadero mundo, del mío y del tuyo Harry. Entonces me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento de regresar a Howgarts. Esperé al verano anterior a que Andrew cumpliera once años y ese verano regresé, junto con mi hijo. Al llegar todo estaba igual, con la variación de que Helga tenía una hija, y dos hijos mayores de la edad de Andrew. Le conté todo lo que había hecho esos años y ella me contó lo suyo. Ella estaba de directora y me regresó mi cargo de profesor y jefe de la casa. Ese año era la selección de Andrew y, como yo ya sabía, fue a parar a Gryffindor. Aún recuerdo esas palabras: "Potter, Andrew. ¡GRYFFINDOR!" Luego de que Helga diera su mensaje me presentó al colegio, pero ya no como Patric Potter, sino como yo, mi verdadero nombre: Godric Gryffindor. Al oír esto, Andrew se quedó sorprendido y le tuve que explicar, pero al final decidió quedarse con el apellido Potter, porque le recordaba a Antoniette. Pasaron los años, Andrew terminó el colegio y empezó a trabajar. Yo seguí trabajando como profesor hasta mi vejez, hasta que me di cuenta de que iba a morir pronto. Yo quería recordarme a mí mismo y morir en el lugar de mi amada, así que me eché un hechizo que conservó parte de mi alma en el cuadro y me fui con mi cuerpo a ese sitio donde vimos la flor por primera vez, y ahí morí. Luego me desperté en el cuadro y me veía mucho más joven, porque mi personalidad es la de un joven adulto, no de anciano. Bueno Harry, esa es mi vida hasta que morí. Un poco larga, ¿no crees?   
-Bueno..... si es larga, pero es casi toda tu vida, con sus más hermosos recuerdos. - dijo Harry y de repente se le dibujó una cara de duda.   
-Harry, si me quieres preguntar algo lánzalo nomás. - respondió Godric a la cara de Harry.   
- Bueno.....

_____________________________________________________________________

Deja tu review en el botoncito d 

aca abajo                                                                       Gracias. 


	6. conversacion III

Ya no me demoré tanto esta vez. :)

Gracias a los q pusieron un review, y tb a los que leyeron. 

  
Disclaimer: (no se me ocurre nada) lean el del cap anterior

Disfruten el Cap! 

Es ahora. Quieren q la siga o ahí noma?

Dejen un review!! :) 

Esta historia la escribi el año pasado por si las dudas.

-Harry, si me quieres preguntar algo lánzalo nomás. - respondió Godric a la cara de Harry.   
  
- Bueno..... si el apellido de Andrew es Potter y no Gryffindor... mi apellido... este... - ahora Harry estaba confundido.  
  
- Bueno Harry, este es el momento al que quería llegar. Sí, somos parientes. Soy tu tataratataratataralgo abuelo y por eso mismo es que tu corres grandes peligros, por ser un Gryffindor. Tú eres mi último descendiente, por eso Voldemort te quiere matar así como mató a tu padre, porque tiene miedo a que tú seas más poderoso que él. Él es el heredero de Slytherin y tú, Harry, eres mi heredero, el heredero de Gryffindor, el último descendiente. Cuando Salazar se fue quiso retarme a un duelo y yo, que era más poderoso que él, se lo negué. Desde ese entonces él quiere ser más poderoso y por eso se unió a los malos. Harry, no te dejes vencer nunca. - Godric se paró repentinamente de su asiento y se dirigió a su ventana.   
  
-Harry, debes irte, está a punto de amanecer. No le cuentes esto a nadie... me refiero a que ni a Ron ni a Hermione. A nadie, ni a Dumbledore. Esto es entre los dos.   
  
-Sí claro, no le diré a nadie. - se dirigió al marco del cuadro, la salida, y le dijo a Godric   
  
- Gracias, es bueno conocer a un pariente mago.  
  
-Harry, venme a visitar cuando puedas, yo siempre estaré aquí. - con esto Harry le dio un abrazo y cruzó el marco regresando al corredor.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de éste, volteó y ya no estaba. Caminó a paso rápido y llegó a la torre de Gryffindor. Se dirigió a su habitación y se hecho en su cama a dormir. Luego de pocas horas Ron lo despertó y Harry, aunque muriéndose de sueño, prefirió bajar. Se cambió y bajó a la sala común con Ron, ahí estaba Hermione y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Hermione volteó a mirar a Harry y le preguntó:   
  
-¿Cuándo vamos a seguir con la investigación?   
  
- No, creo que debemos dejarlo. Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de otra cosa.  
  
-¿Disfrutar de un año normal?- dijo Ron y todos se rieron. Luego se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas, pero Harry no dejaba de pensar en el pariente que tenía en aquel corredor, de la historia de su familia y recordaba que siempre podría regresar de visita.

¿FIN?

Deja tu review en el botoncito d 

aca abajo 

                                                                           Gracias.


End file.
